Reverie
by KurohNeko69
Summary: Just a short SebaCiel fic, rated T for the content, I didn't feel as though it was M rated material, so it's T. WARNING: If you do not like Yaoi (GuyxGuy) Don't read.


A/N: My wonderful friend who goes by the pen name Miinako (no she does not have an account sadly) wrote me this not too long ago and she asked me to put it up for her (she's shy) She wrote me this as a present and I cherish it because it was on of her first fanfics. It turned out pretty nice! =^w^=

* * *

**_Reverie_**

_Cold, lifeless lips, then the quick sound of a clock's chime._

The small, navy-blue haired boy woke up in agony once again. Why must he have the same dream over, and over again? Those cold lips had a particular feel to them as well.

'Blasphemy', thought the young Earl.

'Where is that bloody butler when one needs him anyway?' he thought.

"Master? Are you awake?" It seemed the Phantomive's butler; Sebastian Michaelis had arrived in time to check on his young master.

"Yes", muttered the stressed boy.

"Sebastian?" he whispered.

"Yes Master?" the content man replied.

"Where the bloody hell were you?" he asked.

"Ah, many apologies young Master, I was just wondering whether I should prepare Montblanc or-" the butler was abruptly cut off.

"Just hand me my tea will you?" replied the boy displeasurement dripping from every word.

"Certainly, young Master."

The Phantomhive household was like this after the Earl, Ciel Phantomhive, would continuously have the eerie dreams. In fact not only would the boy be startled from these occurrences, but the rest of the occupants of the manor. All except the butler, who would give small, barely noticeable smiles. Every morning, as the boy woke up in such an abashed manner, Sebastian seemed pleased. After the usual everyday routine the young Earl would settle down with a cup of tea and sort through paperwork.

"I haven't heard any news from the Queen…and it has been going on for weeks…" Ciel whispered.

Suddenly the office's door creaked open…

"Young Master!~" sang Mey-Rin, the Phantomhive's maid.

"What is it that you want?" Ciel sat expressionless, as he slowly replied.

"Well, young Master, I was wondering where Mr. Sebastian was." Mey-Rin spoke in a low voice.

"I do not know." murmured Ciel.

Mey-Rin bid a farewell to the Earl and quietly left.

'Now that I think about it, where is he?' the Earl thought.

The room was suddenly filled with a chilly breeze.

"What the bloody hell-" Ciel was cut off, by a pair of cold, lifeless lips.

As Ciel looked up to see whose lips they were, a sudden pain was beneath his neck.

"Se-Sebastian!?" stammered Ciel.

Sebastian was planting small love bites upon the Earl's neck and shoulder. It seemed the Earl had spilled his tea on him as well.

"Ah, young Master isn't this lovely?" Sebastian said in a monotone voice.

"Unhand me you bastard!" the Earl snapped.

Yet Ciel couldn't do anything. Sebastian being a demon had a form grip on the young boy and pinned him to the table.

"Master, you are such a delicate creature~" the butler said ever so devious, with a smirk growing on his face.

Slowly Sebastian removed articles of clothing from the boy; as well as licking the tea off his chest. More and more Ciel would release desperate moans of pleasure. Both were completely nude, sweat dripping from Ciel's abdomen. Then a sudden noise echoed the room.

_Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick…_

"Oh." Sebastian whispered and suddenly got up. He dressed himself and took out a tiny gold pocket watch.

"It seems time is running out…" he trailed off.

"What in the bloody hell are you talking about Sebastian?" Ciel said, a bright red blush appeared across his face.

"Those dreams of yours you see, was our little act just now…we're trapped inside time." Sebastian said calmly.

"Then do something about it idiot!" Ciel snapped in rage.

"Oh, no..." Sebastian trailed off.

"I like it this way, spending time with you." He gently whispered into Ciel's ear, sending chills down the young boy's spine.

"It may seem as a reverie, young Master," Sebastian started.

"but it is not. It is an eternal moment, merely trapped in the sands of time." the butler continued.

"You will forget everything, and the cycle will start anew-" Sebastian's voiced faded as the sounds echoed once more.

_Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick, Dooooooooong…_

With a sudden flash of light, and a prickly sensation in Ciel's right eye, everything was back to normal, and a peaceful Earl was sleeping once again.

_Looks like the cycle has been restarted…_

* * *

I hope you like it, I really did honestly. Please review for her!


End file.
